Mr and Mrs Winchester
by Winchestergirl5
Summary: The oneshot series between Meredith and Dean. Essentially, it's a deleted scenes series - things you never got to read during my Diary of a Hunter trilogy. Scenes that I never really thought fit in, but I can now write just as a oneshot.
1. Dad

**Author's Note:** Alright, here is the oneshot series between Meredith and Dean. The oneshot series title is based off of the song "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" by the SMASH cast. It's a beautiful duet between people, fantasizing about a life together and I figured it'd be perfect to use. I'm really excited about this. I think it'll just a be a nice side project for me to channel all of my energy when I miss writing about Meredith and Dean.

This oneshot takes place in Diary of a Hunter between chapters "Here's to the Future" and "The Plan". Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>"Dad"<strong>

**The First Phone Call**

**~3rd Person POV~**

"Caleb, it's Bobby," Bobby said. He didn't want to be doing this but the conversation that he had had with Meredith earlier had been unsettling.

"If you're calling just to check up on me, I'm stopping by in a couple of days," Caleb replied.

"No, it's not about that. Listen, Caleb. I think you need to talk to your daughter. Meredith, she, she came to me today asking if she could go into hunting. I didn't know what to tell her. I'm a little worried and thought that, as her father, you'd want to know," Bobby started.

"Well where'd she get that idea from?" Caleb asked, tense. Bobby didn't reply."Winchesters. Damn it. He's asking her to go with him, isn't he?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Dean," Bobby sighed. "Dean hasn't asked her about it at all he's not bothering her about it but I think that… them being here has influenced her thinking. Look, don't be mad at any of them. John took her on a hunt though, a while back."

"He what?" Caleb exclaimed.

"Caleb, you just need to sit down and talk with her," Bobby advised.

"Damn it. I'll be there in a few days," Caleb muttered, before the line went dead.

"Jesus Christ," Bobby sighed, hanging up the phone.

**The Second Phone Call**

"I'm going to be there tomorrow, Bobby," Caleb announced.

"Look, I may have been over exaggerating a little. She hasn't mentioned since. There's no need for you to rush over here, Caleb. Maybe she was just trying to see what I would say. Maybe she's not even considering it. You know how kids are. They change their minds all the time! I don't think you should be too worried about this," Bobby started.

"I was going to come visit anyways. I think it'll be good for me to see my girls… Bobby, I know you don't want me to worry, but I have to. I'm her father and I want what's best for her," Caleb said into the phone.

"I know you do, but ambushing her like this isn't going to be what's best for her. Caleb, I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, but I feel like you two should talk. Figure out what really is best for her because… she's changed a lot," Bobby argued.

He hated having to give Caleb parenting advice but he couldn't help but feel irritated with Caleb. Caleb would waltz back into Meredith's life and tell her what to do like he knew what was best for her, but how did he know what was best for her? He hadn't been here like Bobby or Andrea had been. How could he know? What if hunting really was what was best for Meredith? Bobby hated that though too, but it was just a thought.

Caleb sighed, "Look, I'll be there tomorrow morning. Don't say anything to her. I'll- I'll call her tonight. Don't worry, Bobby. I won't ambush her with anything. I'll-, I uh, I'll just spend some time with her. If that's really what you think will help me… "understand" whatever the hell you and that John Winchester understand about her, then I'll do it."

"Well, I don't know how you're going to pry her away from Dean. Those two are practically attached at the hip," Bobby said.

"She's still seeing him?" Caleb asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Bobby answered firmly.

Again, Bobby hated saying this, but Caleb hadn't been around enough to see that Dean and Meredith were wonderful together. They were both great for each other and Caleb was honestly just judging Dean by his father. This was a lot, coming from Bobby. Bobby saw Meredith as a daughter and was so afraid that Dean would break her heart, but as of now, he was what made her happiest, and he wouldn't take that away from her. He just hoped Caleb would see it the same way, but he had a feeling that Caleb wouldn't.

"Are you suggesting that I talk to the two of them?" Caleb asked.

"Honestly, yes," Bobby replied.

"I'll think about it," was all Caleb said, before hanging up the phone.

**The Third Phone Call**

**~Meredith's POV~**

"Mer, your dad wants to talk to you," Bobby said. I looked at him strangely. Why was my dad-? He had been on a hunt, but maybe he really was trying to make things better. I took the phone from Bobby and stood there, playing with the spiral chord of the phone.

"Dad?" I asked, nervously. What could he possibly want to talk about?

"Yeah, hi, sweetie," Dad answered. I could've sworn that I heard a smile in his voice which was weird but almost exciting for me. Wow, that sounded horrible, but I had to admit that I was happy about my dad not feeling like his kids were yet another chore to check off his list of things.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"So I'm coming to town for a few days. Any chance you can fit me into that busy schedule of yours?" Dad asked. I was taken aback by his question.

"Uh… yeah, I think so. Yeah, I don't have anything going on this weekend," I stammered, still in shock.

"Great. I thought you and I could spend the day together tomorrow. I'll be there in the morning," Dad replied.

"What about Sawyer?" I asked.

"I'll spend the next day with her," Dad shrugged.

"I-, Dad, what's going on? This seems very unlike you," I started, with a small sigh.

"Nothing. You two just grow up so quickly that I feel like I come back and I barely know you guys anymore. Just one day with your old man," Dad replied. I laughed at his little comment.

"Yeah, okay. There's this new art exhibit I've wanted to go to for a while… if that's okay with you," I started, hopeful. I smiled, trying not to start grinning, but my dad really was putting in the effort. It hadn't been a lie this time.

"Sure. You know, your mom and I used to go to art exhibits before you were born. She was obsessed with them when she got pregnant with you," Dad started.

I chuckled, "Well, that would explain why I love them so much."

"Yes, it would," Dad chuckled too. "Listen, I thought maybe after our day together, you, me, and… uh… and uh, Dean could have dinner together, just the three of us. You know. He is your boyfriend and I am your father so I figured it was time for me to get to know the way you do."

This was an even bigger shock than the first one, "I uh… really?"

"Really," Dad answered.

"Yeah, alright, why not?" I asked. He was truly making an effort to be a part of my life and it felt so damn good. I knew Dad didn't trust Dean but he was trying.

"Great, I'll see you later, kiddo," Dad replied.

"Bye. I love you, Dad," I said back.

"I love you too," he said, before hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone and couldn't help but feel so giddy right now. I hurried upstairs to tell Dean what had just happened. I found Dean sitting on the bed in his room, rifling through some school papers.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "What's with you today? You're in a great mood and we haven't even had sex today."

I laughed, rolling my eyes playfully, "My dad just called. He wants to spend the day together tomorrow."

"Really?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Really. I know, that was my exact same reaction but then he asked about something else and that's kinda what sold me," I replied.

"What did he ask about?" Dean asked.

I bit my lip nervously, "Well, he wants to know if you and I would have dinner with him." Dean just stared back at me and I really hoped that he'd say yes. I was pretty sure he'd say no and that's what was making me so damn nervous.

"Your dad wants to have dinner with us?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Okay, I know that you don't have any fond memories of my dad since all of them are… really bad, but he really seems to be trying to be a part of my life. Do this for me, Dean. Please," I begged.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you beg," Dean smirked.

"Dean," I groaned.

"Sorry. Um… okay, yeah, why not? I guess it can't hurt… too much," Dean replied.

I rolled my eyes, punching him playfully.

"Hey, watch it! You've got a better right hook than you think you do," Dean said.

I giggled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I leaned in, kissing him once.

"Look, Mer, I don't mean to sound like a pessimist, but I'm afraid that you're going to get all worked up like this and then end up being disappointed. I'm not saying you will be, I'm just saying that… well, with your dad's track record…" Dean started.

I nodded, not actually taking in what he said, "I know, I know, babe. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, but it's sweet that you care so much." I pulled Dean in for a longer, more passionate kiss. Dean pulled me in by my hips, attempting to pull me down on top of him, on the bed, but before he could, I untangled myself from him and began to leave.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait, where are you going?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"I've got to go talk to Sawyer," I shrugged, simply. I knew I was teasing him and couldn't help but feel amused.

"You owe me," Dean reminded.

"I know, I know," I giggled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, can you pass the milk?" Dean asked, looking up from the newspaper that he was reading.<p>

"Yeah, can you pass me the front page?" I asked back.

"Sure," Dean said. "I don't read it anyways. Straight to the comics!"

I laughed, "Of course you go straight to the comics."

"Hey, you love me," Dean pointed out.

"Fair enough," I nodded. "When's your dad coming back?"

"Uh, he said around Tuesday but who knows? You know how he gets," Dean replied.

I nodded slowly. I knew that Dean was a little disappointed that John decided to take this hunt all on his own and I could relate but at the same time, I was glad that Dean was here with me, especially for this weekend.

We went back to our respective newspapers and I couldn't help but feel super coupley at the moment. We were just sitting at the breakfast table, just the two of us, reading newspapers quietly, enjoying each others' company. I wondered what if this is what it would be like if Dean and I got married. Not that I wanted to marry Dean right now. We were sixteen! But it's not like the thought hadn't crossed my mind. I loved Dean, a lot, and I couldn't help but think that maybe one day in the future, just maybe we could get married. It was a very far possibility though…

I mean, who really married their high school sweethearts? It would be silly for me to think that Dean and I would actually get married… but we were so serious about each other right now… damn it! I had to stop thinking about this! I forced myself to focus on the words of the newspaper article that I was reading.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it was as if I was a dog whose ears had perked up. I practically jumped out of my seat.

"Dean, I think… I think it's my dad," I whisper-spoke, excitedly.

"Well, go get it," Dean encouraged with a small chuckle.

"I'm nervous. Is that weird?" I asked.

"Mer, just go answer the damn door. It's your dad and he loves you," Dean persuaded.

"Okay," I smiled, before taking a deep breath and going over to answer the door. I twisted the door handle and opened the door, grinning as soon as I saw my dad. "Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie. You're up early on a Saturday morning. Aren't kids these days into the whole sleeping in thing?" Dad asked.

I shook my head, "I guess, but I'm a bit of an early riser. Besides, Dean and I were just having breakfast together. You could join us? We're just having cereal but I could make you something if you wanted me to."

"No, it's alright. I already ate before I came here. Is Bobby around?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, he's in the study," I replied.

"Alright. Well, I'd like to have a word with him. Why don't you finish your breakfast while Bobby and I talk and then we'll head out for the art museum? Get a head start on today, huh?" Dad offered.

I smiled, trying not to appear as giddy as I really was, "That sounds great, Dad."

"Alright," Dad replied, nodding once.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart," he said, pulling me in for a hug.

"You too," I replied. It was so weird. I never usually got this side of him but I wasn't complaining. My dad went into Bobby's study as I went back into the kitchen.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Well, things seem to be going well so far," I replied.

"Good," Dean replied, sincerely. I could tell that he was happy for me, but there was some restraint that I noticed in him. I knew he was just looking out for me so I had to remind myself not to get annoyed with him.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at that one. Degas was one of your mom's favorites. You know, she always told me that she wanted you to be a dancer," Dad said, admiring the beautiful painting that was hanging on the wall. It was one of Degas' dancer paintings and to be honest, it really was breath taking.<p>

"Really?" I asked looking back at him. It was so weird. Dad kept bringing up stories about Mom and everything. It was just… different. He was getting all nostalgic was odd but nice for a change.

"Yeah, sorry it didn't work out that way, kiddo…" Dad trailed off.

I chuckled, "It's okay, Dad. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "Well, with this whole hunting thing, I actually get to help people."

"Huh," Dad sounded.

"What?" I asked back.

"Nothing. Listen, how does a hunting-free day sound? What if we just didn't talk about it today? Just spend the day together – you and me," Dad proposed.

A small smile formed on my face, "Yeah, okay."

"Okay, let's get going, kiddo. We have so much more to see," Dad encouraged.

After the end of the art exhibit, Dad and I got lunch and then went for a walk in the Sioux Falls Park, just talking about nonsensical things. It was amazing that when my dad wanted to avoid anything hunting related, how genuine he could be. I wasn't used to seeing this side of him. He just seemed like a normal guy. He wasn't broken, angry, hurting, too determined to kill something, or bitter like most times but here he was just… my dad – and I loved that, for once.

I wondered whether this was the side of him that Sawyer saw. Sawyer still had this perfect, idealized image of my dad in her head. So this was the side she saw… it was strange. We both knew two sides of my dad but for once, I got to know this side. Then again, Sawyer hadn't been dragged on the road along with dad and she hadn't been there when Mom was killed and Dad was broken. I had to admit I was a little bit jealous, but this sure was making up for it.

We got back to the house and there was a note waiting for us. Bobby had taken Sam, Dean, and Sawyer out to a movie and they'd be out the most of the night except for Dean, who'd come back for dinner. Things seemed to be working out a little too well. Had Bobby been behind all of this or had my dad…? No, that was maybe a little too much on my dad's part.

"Hey, how about you and I cook some dinner for you and that uh… boyfriend of yours? What do you say about throwing some burgers on the grill?" Dad suggested.

"That sounds great. Need any help?" I asked back.

"Sure," Dad replied. "So where does Bobby keep the grill?"

"It should be out back but Bobby hasn't used that thing for years so uh… good luck trying to get it started. I think last time we used it, it blew a fuse or something," I chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Bobby, for you," Dad laughed. "I've got to thank him. He's been more of a father to you than I have."

"Dad, he-," I started.

"No, you don't have to say anything. He has. If it counts, I wish I had been around for all of it. The birthdays, the holidays… I'm sorry that I haven't been," Dad said.

"Then why haven't you, Dad?" I asked.

"I get tied up with the work, but it looks like you're well taken care of. You and Sawyer seem to be getting along. I was nervous about her coming here. She's been through so much and I'm glad she has you," Dad continued.

"Well, she had you for a year, Dad. That's… pretty darn good company," I said, lightly.

"Yeah, but I think 'big sister' trumps 'dad' in this case. She's told me how helpful you've been to her, how helpful Sam's been to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on the boy," Dean brought up.

I laughed a little, "Sometimes I think she does too. I don't know. I think they're just really great friends. Sam is a great friend to her… to me. He's… a good person. He's kind."

"And what about Dean?" Dad asked.

"Subtle, Dad. Really subtle," I answered, playfully calling him out on that as we began to make dinner. Dad only chuckled in response. "Can you pass me another paper towel?" Dad reached over and ripped off a paper towel before handing it back to me.

"I can't help myself. I'm your father and I had to ask," Dad replied.

"Well… what about him?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what fathers are supposed to ask in these situations," Dad laughed a little. "Is he… is he good to you? Does he treat you right? You know… does he hold doors open for you? Does he say 'God bless you' when you sneeze. All of that stuff."

I laughed, "Yes, he does, Dad. Has he passed your test yet?"

"Well that's good to know he's a gentleman at least. Reassuring," Dad said.

"Look, I know he's a Winchester and you don't really trust his dad and yes, Dean is like his father but he's so unlike his father in so many ways as well. He… to answer your question, Dad, he's so wonderful to me. He… he does all that stuff you just mentioned and more. He tells me he loves me just because, and he sings aloud to the radio in the funniest ways that always make me laugh, and… he opens up to me. I love him, Dad. I do and I just want you to give him a chance," I said back.

"You're really serious about him, aren't you?" Dad asked, his tone a little darker than normal, which kinda threw me off, but I shook it off anyways.

"Yeah, I am," I stated.

Dad nodded slowly, "If he makes you happy, Mer, then I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Okay," I smiled.

Dad and I finished dinner up right as Dean came through the front door.

"Hi, you," Dean said, kissing me on the cheek once.

"Hey," I smiled, seeing him.

"Hi, Dean," my father replied, formally.

"Hi… Mr. Summers…" Dean stammered, nervously. I could tell he didn't know what to call my dad and that he was nervous in general. He and I both knew that my father wasn't exactly his biggest fan but dad did say earlier that he was willing to give Dean a chance.

"Caleb," Dad said.

"Okay," Dean said, almost sighing with relief. I giggled at Dean's reaction. Dean noticed the book I had lying on the table. "You were reading?"

"Shut up, I love reading," I replied.

"I know," Dean chuckled.

"Hm… I think that's all your mother's fault. She would always read to you, even before you were born. I remember your first book. What was that? Goodnight Moon? You took the thing with you everywhere we went. I could not get you to put it down once," Dad said.

My jaw dropped, "I can't believe you remember that!" Just then, Dad's cell phone began to rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, squinting his eyes to see the number displayed on the little screen.

"Oh, sorry, I've got to take this call. We can start dinner when I get back.

"It smells great in here," Dean said, once my dad had left.

"Yeah, we used the grill," I replied.

"Hey, didn't we blow a fuse last time?" Dean asked.

I laughed, "Yes, but this time everything seemed fine."

"So you and your dad seem to be having fun," Dean replied.

"Yeah we are. I think he's really trying, Dean," I smiled.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We went to the French artists exhibit at the museum today. We saw the Rodin's, the Degas', the Monet's… it was amazing just spending time with him and everything. He even said he wanted to have a hunting-free day," I replied, practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

"God, you're so sexy when you speak French," was all Dean replied, grinning his lopsided, turned on grin.

"Stop," I giggled, as Dean pulled me into him.

"What?" Dean asked, innocently.

"My dad is in the next room," I said, pushing his hands off of me. Instead of letting them go, I just held his hands in mine. I leaned in to share a small kiss with Dean when we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Shit. I pulled Dean aside.

"Dean, just a little reminder. No quips, no innuendos, and don't even think about alluding to having ever seen me naked or having touched any part of my body that requires clothes," I hissed, before Dad could even come in here.

"Got it. None of that smart ass Winchester-y stuff and definitely no doing this," Dean said, pulling me close to him, as his hands traveled down towards my ass.

"Yes, definitely none of that," I answered, taking his hands off of my ass. Of course, Dean was stubborn about it and only pulled me closer to him.

"Alright, sorry about that," I heard my dad say, causing Dean and I spring apart from each other.

"So who's ready for dinner?" I asked, quickly averting my dad from anything he may or may not have seen.

Dinner had surprisingly gone well and my dad and Dean somehow managed to actually get along. Any argument was all playful.

"I don't know about the Camaro… I'd go with the mustang," Dad argued, light heartedly.

"The camaro? No one goes with the camaro!" Dean protested.

"I go with the Camaro," Dad replied, before the three of us laughed at my dad's joke.

"So Dean, any plans for after high school? You thinking about college?" Dad asked.

"Uh, I don't really know. Not really. Figured I'd graduate high school. Maybe get my GED but family comes first," Dean replied.

"Well, it seems you have your… values, set in place," Dad commented. Under the table, I grabbed Dean's hand that was resting on his knee. He gave my hand a tight squeeze before exchanging glances with me.

"Yeah, I do. My family is my priority," Dean stated, firmly.

"Well, that's good to know what you want. You know, Meredith's always known what she wants. I remember when you were eight years old and you were already dreaming about college. This one is sure going to go off to college… change the world someday," Dad said.

"I can't disagree with that," Dean said back. "She is going to change the world."

I took a deep breath in. It was like the breaks were slamming on and I knew why Dad had been acting the way he had been all day, but I didn't want to make assumptions just yet.

"Well, say things change. What would you do if college wasn't what I wanted?" I asked. It was about time that I found some answers for myself.

"They're not going to. Meredith, you've always wanted college," Dad said, a tone of concern and resistance in his voice.

"But what if I didn't anymore?" I asked.

"What would you do instead?" Dad asked back.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Hunt… or something," I replied.

"What?" Dean asked, looking over at me, but I wasn't in the mood.

It was all making sense now. Bobby must've said something to Dad about me wanting to hunt. That's why Dad rushed back here so quickly. He wanted to have a hunting-free day to convince me not to do it. Damn it. He wanted to do this whole normal thing to show me how great normal was and if it came up, like it was now, to be able to be here to tell me not to hunt.

"Young lady, you'll do nothing of the sort," Dad said firmly. I stared at the table, still trying to process everything. He couldn't stop me. I could hunt if I wanted to. I got up from the table and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Dad, why are you here?" I asked, turning around to look at him. "Did Bobby tell you? Is that it?"

Dad thought it over before finally saying, "Yes."

"Damn it," I swore under my breath.

"Watch the language," my dad warned.

"No, I-, God, I can't believe him. And you! What the hell Dad? You come here and act like you're just here to spend time with your kids when really you're just on another mission. You're here to convince me not to hunt when I'm done with school, aren't you?" I accused, angrily.

"Meredith, it's not like that," Dad started.

I scoffed, "Then what is it like?" No answer. Dad had nothing to say. I took that silence as my answer. "Right… God, I can't believe for a moment, I actually thought you were here just to see us. I was pretty stupid for believing that, wasn't I? Guess what, Dad? You win, again. I've fallen for another one of your tricks." I took one last look at my dad before shaking my head and going upstairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed, angry and hurt.

I really thought he was changing and that he was trying to fix things. Sure, I had seen a whole new side of him today, but it was only because he wanted something. He had a motive. Damn it. I can't believe I fell for it this time.

"Can I come in?" I heard a voice say.

"Go away," I said back.

"Mer," Dean said, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. He came over and sat on the bed.

"Please don't say I told you so, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," Dean nodded. Dean pulled me into his arms and just held me and that was all that I needed.

* * *

><p>AN: So I know this was kind of an odd note to start on, seeing as this one is less Mer/Dean and more about Meredith and her father's relationship, but I figured it showed that Dean was always going to be there for her. Besides, I was REALLY inspired to write this one. Bear with me. I promise a super romantic one soon. I have a beautiful moment between Meredith and Mary Winchester planned when I write one on "The Song Remains the Same" which I intend on publishing next. After that one, I will do a super cute romantic one. Just felt like revisiting the angsty high school days in this one


	2. The Song Remains the Same

A/N: Disclaimer: Some of this dialogue is taken from the actual episode! I do not own it but I wanted to use it to make it accurate to the episode. The episode this one is based off of was "The Song Remains the Same". I hope you enjoy and happy reading!

I apologize for the lack of kickass action in this one, but I really wanted to focus on the relationships between the characters. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Song Remains the Same"<strong>

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

Dean smirked as the sounds of "Cherry Pie" by Warrant played.

"Oh, Dean," Meredith cooed, seductively.

"Yeah, baby?" Dean asked, looking up.

"Do you think this color looks good on me?" Meredith asked, dropping her silky, thigh length kimono to reveal a sexy, red, lingerie set. She bit her lip, a sultry, hungry look in her eyes as she looked back at Dean. Dean groaned, just at the sight of her and felt his pants get a little tighter. Damn, she looked so hot! Dean needed to have her right then and there, and he knew it.

"God, yes," he groaned.

"Good… good. I figured I'd thank you for last night," Meredith said, walking over to Dean and pushing him down on the bed. Dean smiled as she crawled on top of him, straddling him, and pulled him into a lustful, passionate kiss. Dean's hands roamed her body, as he attempted to roll her over, but she stopped him.

"Uh uh, baby. I'm in charge tonight."

"Mm. I love it when you take control," Dean smirked. And then suddenly, she was gone, replaced by the image of Anna, standing right in front of him. "What the hell? Anna?" Dean sat up, looking around, confused.

"I was just uh… working on a case. You know, researching, but my wife she came in and distracted me and everything," Dean stammered, uncomfortably.

Anna smiled in amusement, "This is what you dream about."

Dean looked around, shifting uncomfortably, "This is awkward."

Anna chuckled, "Well, I guess I can't say anything. She is your wife."

Dean changed the subject and said, "So why hijack my brain? Why not just swing by the motel room?"

"I can't find you," Anna stated.

"Oh, Cas did this thing," Dean started.

"Yeah. Cas. Now, that's a friend you can count on," she said sarcastically.

"What?" Dean asked.

Anna explained to him that Cas had been the one to send her to heaven's prison and that she had been torturing him. She continued, "We need to talk. Meet me. Two-two-five industrial-," Anna started, but Dean sat up, snapping out of his dream.

"You alright, babe?" Meredith mumbled, sleepily, as Dean's sudden movement woke her up.

Dean breathed heavily, running his fingers through his hair and trying to make sense of what had just happened. He didn't know whether or not to actually trust Anna but could he trust Cas either? He'd talk to Cas. Yeah, that would be a good idea, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"You gonna join me?" Meredith asked, a smile curling up on her face.

"Yeah, in a minute. I've just got to make a call," Dean replied, standing up. Meredith turned over on her back and propped herself, placing her arms behind her head.

"Babe, Jude is fast asleep and you know that Bobby hasn't even woken up yet," Meredith chuckled.

Dean smiled weakly, "Not to Jude. I've got to call Cas. Something came up," Dean replied.

"What kind of something?" Meredith asked, concerned.

"I don't know yet," Dean replied, holding his phone to his ear as it began to ring.

**~End 3rd Person POV~**

"Wait, let me get this straight. Anna's gone back to 1978 to kill Mary and John and we're going back to stop her?" I asked, just for clarification. I could barely believe this, especially the whole time travel part. Who knew? Dean had done it twice, but it was still pretty unbelievable.

"Not 'we', just me," Cas stated.

"They're our parents!" Dean argued.

Cas sighed, "I can try… but I'm telling you, taking this trip with passengers, no less, it'll weaken me."

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, I mean, not just from Anna, but if we can set things right… we have to try," Dean said, a determined look on his face. Castiel looked hesitant but began packing a bag full of things we could use against Anna if we needed to fight her. We all took this as a yes. Once Cas was done, he turned around, looking at the three of us. He handed the bag to Sam and Sam took it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not really," Sam said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Bend your knees," Dean advised as Castiel tapped the three of our foreheads.

Everything went black, and then we were in the middle of some street, trying to catch our balance. The sound of tires screeching to a halt hit my ears and I turned around alarmed. Dean put his arm in front of me, trying to protect me before the car stopped.

"Get out of the street!" the person called from inside the car.

Still in shock, Dean, Sam, and I moved to get out of the street, only to get in another car's way. Luckily, they stopped too.

"Did we make it?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Unless they're bringing pintos back into production then uh… I'd say yes," Dean said. I looked around until I saw Cas leaning up against a car, blood coming out of his nose.

"Cas!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him, Sam and Dean following me.

"You alright?" I asked, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine," Cas said, weakly. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and I looked to Dean, who had gone on the other side of Cas, helping stabilize him with me. "Much better than I expected." Then suddenly, Cas began to lean over again, coughing up blood. Sam leaned down, checking to see if Cas was okay.

"He's breathing… sort of," Sam said. Dean and I exchanged glances. This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>After we put Cas up in a motel room, Sam found Mary and John's address in the phone book, and we were on their way to check up on them.<p>

"Alright, here goes…" Dean said, almost to himself.

"Hey, I'm going to make sure everything is in the duffel bag. I'll meet you guys over there," I said. Sam and Dean nodded, as I went back to the trunk of the car and Sam and Dean began to walk towards the house. Dean and Sam were trying to figure out what to say. I slipped a knife into my back pocket, my leather jacket covering it up. I closed the trunk and caught up with Sam and Dean.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" I asked, as we waited for John and Mary to answer the door.

"Why would you be nervous?" Dean asked back.

"Well, it's your mom, Dean. I've never really met her and… I don't know," I replied.

Dean chuckled, "I love you, you know that?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as someone opened the door. It was Mary. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and her eyes widened as soon as she saw Dean.

"You can't be here," she said.

"Sorry this is a bad time," Dean replied, taking the reins. She must've remembered him from the last time.

"You don't understand. I'm not-, I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go," Mary said, trying to push us away. I looked over at Sam to find him just staring at her. He almost looked like he had tears in his eyes, which was understandable. Hell, if it had been my mom, I probably would've given her the same exact look. She began to close the door but Dean put his hand on it, to stop the door from closing.

"I'm sorry but this is important, okay?" Dean replied.

Just then, John appeared. Oh my God. Now it was my turn to be in shock. Poor Sam. He really did just look like he was going to cry any second now. John coughed, putting a protective arm around his wife and opening the door wider, to see who was standing at the door.

"Sorry sweetie, they're just-," Mary started.

"Mary's cousins. We couldn't stop in town without swinging by and saying 'hey' now could we?" Dean interjected. "I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand to shake and John took it, smiling.

"You look familiar," he observed.

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you," Dean replied.

"I'm John," John said, shaking my hand.

"Meredith. I'm Dean's wife," I replied, shaking his hand. It was so amazing to see him again, even if it was 1978. Oh my God…

John extended his hand out to Sam and Sam just stood there, looking at him with such happiness yet pain in his eyes.

"This is Sam," Dean said. I elbowed Sam in the ribs lightly.

"Right," Sam said, shaking John's hand.

"Oh. Mary's father was a Sam," John said back.

"Family name," Dean replied.

"You okay, pal? You look a little spooked," John asked, as Sam still had John's hand in his from the handshake.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Just uh… woah," Sam said, trying to cover but instead, he ended up stammering over his words. Poor Sammy…

"Well, uh, Sam and Dean were just on their way out," Mary started.

"What? You just got here! I'm real happy to meet folks on Mary's side. Why don't you guys come in for a beer?" John asked.

"Yeah," Dean agreed and Mary shot him a look that said, "I would kill you right now". The three of us stepped in and John showed us to the living room. Mary sat there quietly while John went to get three beers. Sam couldn't stop staring at Mary and Dean and I sat there. I gave Dean's hand a tight squeeze. I knew this was probably hard for him and I just wanted to be there for him. At the same time, I was nervous. I was meeting his mom… she was so beautiful…

"You sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I uh… it's just that, you are so beautiful," Sam said, turning to Mary.

"He means that in a- a non weird, wholesome family kind of way," Dean said covering up for Sam's mishap.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"See uh, we haven't seen Mary in a long time and she's the spitting image of our mom," Dean replied.

"So what're you doing in town anyways?" John asked.

"Family business," Dean replied.

"And your wife's involved too?" John asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, but I uh, haven't really been in it lately ever since we had our first son," I replied.

"You've got kids? You don't really seem like the family man kinda guy, Dean. No offense," John said.

"None taken," Dean said back. "Yeah, we do. Just one… for now." Dean gave my hand a tight squeeze and I giggled.

"His name is Jude," I replied.

"Hey, Mary's favorite Beatles song is 'Hey Jude'," John said.

"What a coincidence?" I replied with a small smile.

"Look at that! It's almost seven! I hate to be rude but I've got to get dinner ready," Mary said, standing up.

"Maybe they could stay," John started.

"I'm sure they have to leave," Mary replied, cutting John off.

Just then, the phone rang. John got up to go get it.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, right down the hall on the right," Mary replied.

"Great, thanks," I said back. Instead of going to the bathroom, I went to go see who John was talking to. He seemed to be called in at work. At seven? This had to be a trap. This had Anna written all over it. I could hear Dean, Sam, and Mary talking in low voices in the living room and quietly slipped back into the room just at the end of the conversation.

"John," I said, as soon as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, the first thing that came to my mind.

He sighed, "Yeah, work calls."

"You should stay... because I think we're staying," I replied. Ughh! It's not like I could just break out the old: you have to stay because someone is trying to kill you, speech.

"I'm sorry. My boss is going to fire me if I don't go in. It was nice meeting you all," John said, before leaving quickly.

"Damn it," I swore under my breath. I had done a terrible job at trying to stop John.

"John's gone. He went to the garage. Someone called… I don't think it's his boss," I said, bursting into the living room and interrupting their conversation.

"Shit," Dean swore.

"We've got to go," I said.

"Where?" Mary asked.

"Just trust us," Dean replied.

* * *

><p>After the fight with Anna, and the awkward family road trip up to Mary's parents' old cabin, we were getting ready for Anna to attack again. Things had been tense ever since we told John about hunting. It was so ironic to see John with his panties all in a bunch over hunting. The John Winchester I knew, besides my dad, of course, was the epitome of hunting.<p>

Dean and Sam showed their parents all of the angel-proof supplies they had brought, and then Mary disappeared in another room, to help angel proof the place. Now it was only Dean, John, and I in this room. I had a gash in my hand from some broken glass and figured I'd do the sigil.

"I'll do it," I said, taking the paper from Dean's hand.

"Mer, no," Dean demanded.

"Uh, Dean, yes. Look, I'm already bleeding. It only hurts a bit. I'll do it," I repeated, stubbornly, taking my knife out of my pocket.

"Meredith," Dean scowled, taking the knife and the sigil on the sheet of paper from me.

"Dean, I'm your wife! I'm not a child," I scoffed, rolling my eyes and leaving the room. I loved Dean but sometimes his love for me got him too carried away. He just got a little too protective sometimes on hunts and he'd freak out. If it had been Sam asking to do the sigil, he would've let him. I just hated that he thought I was so freaking breakable all the time. I leaned my head in my hands.

"You okay?"a voice asked, coming over to me.

"I'm fine," I replied, frustrated. She took one look at me before making up her mind.

"You're obviously not fine. Is everything alright?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yeah… it's just Dean. He thinks I'm this porcelain doll. I told him I'd do the sigil and he freaked out on me. He does this a lot on hunts. It's like, yes, I know he cares and I love that about him, but sometimes I just wish he'd stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

Mary nodded, "He loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

"I know he does and I love him too," I replied. "So you and John… hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's he like?"

"No, I don't. That's funny. Dean asked me the same thing when we first met," Mary replied.

I shrugged, "Coincidence, I guess."

Mary smiled, "I don't know. John's sweet. He's… he loves me. He wants a big family someday. If you don't mind me asking, what's it like? The whole family thing?" Mary asked.

I smiled sadly, knowing what would happen to Mary in five years but I knew I couldn't let it affect me so that she couldn't tell that something was wrong, "It's amazing. Dean and I were so nervous when I first got pregnant. I mean, a baby is a huge responsibility, but the baby came and everything just fell into place. Dean's an amazing father."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mary asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, turning to face Mary completely.

"I'm pregnant," she said. My jaw dropped a little. I glanced down at her stomach, trying not to be too weird. Dean.

"Wow. Congratulations," I said, smiling.

"Thank you. I can't wait for the baby to come. It's what John and I have wanted for a while. We're going to be a family, just like yours," she replied.

I nodded slowly. This was absolutely heartbreaking, "Yeah."

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

John cut the palm of his hand before looking up at Dean, "So how big does the sigil thing have to be?"

"I'll show ya," Dean replied, a small laugh following.

"What?" John asked.

Dean took one good look at him before saying, "All of a sudden, you really remind me of my dad." John gave him a funny look but Dean just moved away to go find a place to put the sigil. John followed him, pensive over what Dean had said.

"So that's why you didn't want your wife to do it? It needed to be done in human blood," John said, holding his bloody hand.

"Yeah," Dean replied, mapping out the sigil on the wall. "Here, start here. It should take up all this space."

"She's a hunter like the rest of you. Isn't she used to that kind of stuff?" John asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not, okay?" Dean snapped. John raised his eyebrows once before laughing a little. "What?"

"You really love her, don't you?" John asked. "You won't even let your wife cut her own hand for this… sigil thing."

"Yeah, I do."

"I get it. I'd do anything for Mary."

"I know," Dean mumbled.

"What?" John asked.

"Nothing, Dean replied.

**~End 3****rd**** Person POV~**

I could hear Mary, Sam, and Dean all talking in one room and knew they were telling her. I washed off my bloody hand from the accident earlier today. I hadn't had a chance to clean it off yet.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "What's going on?"

"She can't leave John. She's pregnant," Dean sighed. I slid my hands over his arms that were wrapped around me.

"I know," I said.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling away a bit.

"She told me earlier. I wanted to say something but right after she started on the holy oil and you went in to talk to her…" I replied.

"Oh," Dean sounded.

"You alright, babe?" I asked. I knew it wasn't exactly a fair question, but I still had to ask.

"As alright as I'll be in a situation like this," Dean replied.

I nodded, "Hey, I love you. Don't beat yourself up, okay?" I could tell that there was no way that I was going to persuade Dean otherwise but I just held his face in my hands and kissed him. Dean smiled into the kiss before pulling me in closer to him.

"I love you too," Dean said. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier today. This stuff… it freaks me out. It makes me think I might lose you too."

"You're not gonna," I said back.

"But how do you know that? Mom thought she got out of the life for good. We never know what's coming next or what day's gonna be our last. If we've learned anything from hunting, it should sure as hell be that," Dean pointed out.

I nodded, "I know, I know. But I'm not leaving you, Dean. I won't let it happen. Hey, I'm going to go see how your mom's doing."

"What? You two are all buddy buddy now?" Dean asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

I chuckled, "I guess so. Your mom's a total badass. I hope you know that."

"She is, isn't she?" Dean asked, before I left the room. Mary was sitting on the couch, just processing everything that had been said to her.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. She looked up at me with a sad look in her blue eyes.

"You're my daughter in law," she replied.

I nodded, "Guilty."

"Dean and Sam…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is he happy? I mean, even though he's hunting. He's got a beautiful wife and child and… he has to be happy, right?" Mary asked, eagerly.

"Yes. I think so. When we're at home, he's happy as ever. I usually stay home with Jude but sometimes I come on hunts and Jude will stay with a family friend of ours. But yeah, we're happy," I replied.

"Tell me about him: Dean," she said.

"Well, he's funny, sarcastic as ever, he's… he loves me to the point where he gets over protective, like you saw today, he's kind, he has such a big heart sometimes I don't know if he knows what to do with it. He's handsome and… and he's a great father to our son," I replied, hoping it wouldn't make things worse and would only cheer her up.

Mary smiled, "And your son?" Mary asked.

I chuckled, "Just like his daddy. He's funny and a lot smarter than a one year old should be."

"He's one?" Mary asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. He just turned one this August. Dean came rushing home the night before from a hunt. Said he was going 85 all the way down those rickety roads just to be back home in time for Jude's first birthday. I swear, he'd go the world and back for our family."

"After being raised as a hunter, he could still have all of this. That's good, right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, it's good. We talk about someday getting out for good. Raising a family…" I replied.

"I'm so sorry," Mary said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"For what?" I asked.

"I never would've raised my boys as hunters…" she said, softly.

"Mary, this is not your fault," I said.

She shook her head, "You'll take care of him, right? He and Sam?"

"Of course," I replied.

She wiped her tears away, collecting herself, "Thank you."

"Hey, we've got a problem. Those blood things – sigils – they're gone," John said, rushing into the room in a panic. And right on cue, Sam and Dean followed.

"Gone as in…" Sam asked.

"I turned around and then looked back again and it was a smudge," John explained, confused.

"The holy oil. It's gone too," Mary replied, seeing that the holy oil that she had just poured on the ground was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, there was a high pitched noise. We knew what was coming next.

* * *

><p>"I have to say yes, don't I?" Dean asked. Dean and I were lying on the bed of the motel room. Sam was asleep and Cas had recovered just enough to go. The room was dark except from the light emanating from the moonlight through the windows.<p>

"No," I replied, softly, my head resting on Dean's chest.

"Sammy's right. If I could save mom, I would say yes," Dean replied. "If I could save you or Sammy… or Jude, I'd say yes, Mer."

"Okay, so you'd say yes but that doesn't mean you have to. We're going to find another way, baby," I said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"We always do," I replied. Dean stroked my hair gently.

"How do you always know what to say to me?" Dean asked, a smile forming across his face.

"I'm your wife," I replied with a little giggle.

"You were great with my mom back there. I think she really liked you," Dean said.

"You think?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. I just wish she could be here now," Dean replied.

"Me too, babe. Me too," I said, snuggling up to him. Dean held me a little close to him as we just lay there for a while, thinking about the crazy day that we had just had. Sometimes, I wished that I could turn back time, save Mary, for Dean. I could tell that he still hurt after all this time. Then again, who really ever got over stuff like that? I know I sure as hell hadn't.


	3. You Shook Me

**Author's Note:**This oneshot takes place right after the chapter in For the First Time, "Shopping & Secrets with Molly Owens." Enjoy! Also, warning: Mature scene ahead so if you don't like it, go ahead and skip this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Song: "You Shook Me" by Led Zeppelin

* * *

><p>"<strong>You Shook Me"<strong>

"So… a weekend away with Dean? That sounds romantic," Molly commented.

I smiled, thinking about our planned weekend, "Yeah, well, I wanted to do something nice for him. He's having a rough time and I also thought we could have a weekend away together before school starts back up. By then, I'll be so busy and… I don't know. I just want him to enjoy the time he still has here…" I trailed off, remorsefully.

"That makes sense," Molly said, hesitantly. She didn't want to upset me or anything but I was the one that had brought it up in the first place. "Besides, with this, I'm sure he'll be enjoying every second of his time with you." Molly held up some lingerie that I had neatly folded into my suitcase, raising an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, snatching it from Molly's hands and putting it back in the suitcase, "Give me that!"

"Huh. Looks like we all know what you and Dean will be doing this weekend," Molly teased.

"Wasn't it implied?" I shot back, playfully. Molly and I both laughed before there was a silence.

"What? You guys couldn't wait till the honeymoon?" Molly teased.

"Yes, we can! Okay, maybe not but it's the summer and it's not like we'll have a lot of opportunity to do this kind of thing when school starts back up again and I have to be teaching. Besides, we're driving to Colorado, and with short weekends and a bit of a drive, it's not like we could even do this during the school year," I replied.

"You're driving to Colorado?" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah," I replied, simply.

"What's in Colorado anyways? Mountains?" Molly asked, disapprovingly.

I laughed, "Alright, Miss Big City Girl, yes, there are mountains, but Denver is actually a really great town. Even if we were going to middle of nowhere mountains, Dean and I don't really mind being in the middle of nowhere together. No cell phone reception, nothing to bother us, just me, him and tons of time to-."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Molly exclaimed, laughing. I smiled, triumphantly.

"Yeah, but the drive is really for Dean. I know how much he loves that car… and he's also afraid of flying but don't tell anyone!" I said, changing the subject.

"He's afraid of flying?" Molly asked. I nodded. "Wow. I didn't see that one coming."

I nodded, continuing, "Yeah, and I mean, I know he's taken a break from hunting and everything and I just want to cheer him up a bit. He's still not sure how to handle this whole deal thing… I'm not even sure how to handle this deal!" I could feel as the mood shifted but I was determined not to think about the deal this weekend. This was about Dean and I – not the deal, right?

Molly sighed, "You know, I'd give anything to get Dean out of this deal."

"I know you would," I nodded. "And you shouldn't. Just so you know. We do not want to have deal with getting you out of some deal."

Molly chuckled, "I know, I know! I just hate to see my best friend hurting like this."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Molly. Really, I am."

"Okay," Molly replied, unconvinced. I finished packing the small suitcase as Molly sat down on the bed in Dean and I's bedroom, flipping through a magazine. She could tell that I was still thinking about Dean and his deal. The date was just coming so close… "What's going to take your mind off of it?" I pretended to think it over.

"Dean," I smirked.

"Ew! Okay. You know what? I should probably go. You two enjoy your weekend and uh… I'll leave you two to… you know… do whatever you guys do," Molly said, getting up and carrying her magazine with her.

I laughed, rolling my eyes playfully, "Goodbye, Molly. Say hi to Ethan for me."

"Will do. Hey, you promise me, no stress weekend, alright?" Molly asked, leaving.

"Promise!" I called after her as she made her exit.

"Oh, hey, Dean," Molly said, trying not to laugh, as she passed Dean on her way out of the door. Dean gave her a funny look, passing her.

"You just leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you two need your time alone. I'll see you guys when you get back," Molly said, before walking farther out towards her car.

"Why does she look like she knows something I don't?" Dean asked before going back into the apartment. Dean just shook his head laughing, before he went back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. "Mer?"

"Yeah, just a second! I'm almost done packing, I swear!" I called back.

Dean let out a hearty chuckle, "Why is it that you pack so last minute, again?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. I smiled as soon as I saw Dean standing in the doorway, that sexy, lopsided smile spread across his face as he looked at me. I closed the top to my smaller rolling suitcase and zipped it up. "See? All done. I don't know. I'm not like most girls the way that most people take like three days to pack."

"Mer, we're going to be gone for four days! How could you possibly need that much stuff?" Dean asked.

"If I told you you'd like what I have in this suitcase, would you stop making fun of me?" I asked back, playfully.

"Like what kinda stuff?" Dean grinned, mischievously.

"It's a surprise," I shrugged.

"No. You can't leave me hanging like that!" Dean protested.

"Oh, yes I can. That's the whole point of it being a surprise! Or you could just use your imagination. Besides, you won't have to wait long. I promise," I smirked.

"You are so pushing it, woman," Dean said, wrapping his arms around me. He began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying his lips on my skin. "It's a good thing I have a wild imagination," he mumbled against my skin. God, I had all weekend of this… how the hell was I supposed to make it out this weekend? More importantly, how the hell would I get myself to leave after this weekend?

"Dean, we've got to stop," I moaned.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked, his lips curving into a smirk against my skin.

"Yeah, we should go," I said, reluctantly shrugging him off of me.

"We could always start early here," Dean smirked.

I shook my head, laughing a little, "We could, but that kind of ruins the whole idea of a weekend away. Besides, Dean, the cottages are only like… thirty minutes away. I'm sure you can wait thirty minutes."

"But what if I can't?" he pouted.

"Come on. You don't have to wait that long, especially if we get going now!" I giggled.

"Hm, okay. Let's go!" Dean exclaimed, now, practically dragging me out of the apartment and into the Impala.

_"You know, you shook me, you shook me all night long. You know, you shook me, baby, you shook me all night long. You shook me so hard baby, baby, please come home…"_

After the ten hour down to Denver, Dean and I couldn't wait to get to the cottage we had rented. It was small, cute, artsy, and perfect for the two of us and this vacation we had together. The door to our rented cottage flew open as Dean and I came stumbling through the door, fumbling with buttons and zippers, mouths fused in a hot, needy kiss, hands all over. Dean practically tripped over himself, pushing me up against the wall. He broke the kiss only so that I could lift my arms overhead as he practically tore my shirt overhead, throwing it to the ground. He smirked, glancing over me over once before closing the gap and crashing his lips against mine. I loved it when he took control.

My hands fumbled with the zipper on his pants, quickly undoing the button and then pushing them down his hips. Dean's hands moved to my ass, cupping it and forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist, which I did very willingly. God, we couldn't even wait a minute!

* * *

><p><em>"I have a bird that whistles and I have birds that sing. I have a bird that whistles and I have birds that sing. Ha-ha-ha, I have a bird won't do nothin', aah-ah, oh-whoa. Buy a diamond ring, yeah…"<br>_  
>"Oh no, Dean. We are not watching Dr. Sexy!" I giggled, rolling my eyes as Dean stopped channel surfing once he found out that Dr. Sexy was on.<p>

"What? You love this show!" Dean protested.

I snorted, "No, you love this show!"

"What-, I-, no, I don't!" he defended.

"Dean, I'm gonna be your wife in like… two months. Baby, if this marriage is going to work, we're really going to have start being honest with each other," I teased.

Dean chuckled, "Come on. I haven't seen this episode before."

I giggled, "Yeah, okay but I'm going to change into some pajamas. Get more comfy."

"Mkay," Dean mumbled, as I got up, going into the bedroom. Once I got into the room, I shut the door, opening the suitcase that I still hadn't unpacked yet. I took a deep breath, thinking about what I was just about to do. I didn't know why I was nervous, it's just that I didn't normally where lingerie like this for him, and I never felt like some crazy seductress so being that for him was always nerve wracking for him. Would I say something stupid? What if I just looked like an idiot. Hell, who am I kidding? It's Dean. He loves me and he loves lingerie. I had no reason to be nervous, right? An E for effort, yeah?

I slipped off my clothes and slipped on the ivory white, floral baby doll lingerie top. It was a satin material with black patterns of flowers on it. It tied right under the bust in a neat, thin, black ribbon, and was a flyaway so that my abdomen was exposed. I finished tying the bow and then slipped on the matching bikini cut panties. I took another deep breath before setting my suitcase off of the bed and opening the door to the bedroom, leaning up against the door frame.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you just went to sleep without me. You know, Dr. Sexy really is a good show. I don't know why you wouldn't want to watch-," Dean said, turning around to look at me, his eyes practically bulging out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. "It. Uh. Wow."

I bit my lip, "What?"

"You-, you're wearing-," Dean stammered.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, if you don't like it, I'll just go put something else on," I teased.

"No! No, you look…," he said, his eyes looking me over. "I wouldn't dream of you putting something else on. I'd actually dream of uh… many, many other things." A smirk appeared on his face, as he stood up, taking a couple of steps toward me.

"What kind of things?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, first, I'd kiss you," Dean said, pulling me into him and kissing me hungrily. I deepened the kiss and Dean pressed his body against mine.

"And then what?" I asked, in between kisses.

"And then… I'd kiss your neck," Dean whispered, huskily into my ear, before kissing right under my ear, leaving a trail of kisses down to my neck, to my collarbone. I gasped, throwing my head back as Dean's hands moved up my sides, playing with the lace trim on the baby doll top. "And then, I'd do this." I shivered as Dean's warm hands moved up my body to the tie right under my bust. He looked me in the eye and I could see how turned on he was already. He had a look of lust and mischief in his eyes that I honestly didn't know what I was in for tonight. He untied, the bow, letting the top open up, revealing my breasts. I slid them off my arms and let it fall to the floor. Dean smirked. "God, how did I get this lucky?"

Before I could answer, Dean leaned in, kissing me again, passionately and slowly. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly obliged, opening my mouth as he tongue massaged against mine. Dean pulled away for a moment, kissing down my neck as his hands move up, grabbing my breasts, "Then, I'd take you to the bedroom." He nibbles on my neck and I moan out loudly.

"Please," I panted.

"Yes," Dean says, almost more of a demand as he pushed me into the bedroom and we stumbled through. Dean practically pushes me down on the bed, instantly climbing on top of me. He gives me a short, hungry kiss before making his way down. He kisses my neck, my breasts, my stomach, and then right down to my satin panties. His fingers stroke me on the outside and I moan. "You're so wet for me."

All I can do is moan, "Please, Dean. I-, please."

"Please what?" Dean asked, moving back up to me, looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Please, I-, I need you," I panted, desperate. He had me so turned on right now that I felt like I was going to explode. Dean pushed my panties aside, slipping one finger inside of me. "Ohh!"

"You need me where?" Dean demanded, sexily.

"Oh God," I gasped, as he added another finger. I could feel his hard on right against my leg as he continued to finger me. I was beginning to lose consciousness as he moved faster, drowned in pleasure.

"I-, oh my God, Dean! Dean… Dean," I called out, seeing the smirk form on his face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You gotta tell me," he said.

"Dean," I whimpered, feeling so close to an orgasm. My toes curled and I was right on the edge when Dean stopped, pulling out. "Dean!"

"Baby, you-," he started, a wicked smile on his face that I was determined to wipe off. I just shook my head, looking at him.

"Payback's a bitch, you know?" I asked.

"What're you going to do about it?" Dean challenged.

"Well, first, I'm going to take off your shirt," I whispered, seductively. See? I had nothing to worry about. Once Dean got me started, I could be that crazy seductress I knew he liked. I rolled us over so that he was on the bottom now. I practically ripped his shirt over his head while he held up his arms so that I could take it off.

"And then, I'm going to take your pants off," I said, my hands undoing his button, zipper, and then sliding under the waist band of his boxers, pulling the both of them off. I could tell that Dean wasn't expecting this as I slid his pants and boxers off. He kicked them off as I made my way up his body, biting my lip, before my lips touched his hard, very erect dick.

"Mer," Dean moaned, as I slid my mouth down along it. "Oh, shit… fuck. Oh God…"

I continued to go down on his as his hand tangled in my hair as I kept a steady rhythm, teasing and taunting him. I could tell that he was on his verge too, so I stopped.

"Meredith," Dean growled, looking at me. I smirked evily.

"I told you payback's a bitch," I said, contently.

"You're so going to get it," Dean growled, pulling me up to him and flipping me over. He ripped off my panties, throwing them down to the floor, before thrusting into me hard without warning. I screamed as he continued his hard, fast thrust, my hands gripping onto his back as he moved above me. My eyes closed as I moaned with every thrust Dean made. Dean towered over me, watching every reaction on my face.

"Kiss me," I gasped, my eyes opening, seeing my handsome fiancé and knowing that all I wanted was for him to kiss me right then. Dean crashed his lips against mine as we moved together. Although we were having rough, passionate sex, it still felt like more than just sex. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him to go deeper.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Dean moaned, one of his hands sliding down to the leg that was wrapped around him, holding it into place.

"D-Dean, so good," I panted. "oh, yes… yes, Dean, yes!"

Dean let's go of the leg that's wrapped around his waist, grabbing my hands and pinning them to the bed. Our fingers intertwined as he kept thrusting. We both were so close.

"Please be close, baby," Dean moaned.

"So close… s-so, oh my God!" I yelled. I could barely breathe anymore.

"God, woman, you make crazy," Dean mumbled into the kiss. "You're so beautiful- so sexy… Cum for me, baby." And then it hit and I was moaning Dean's name like a mantra. Seconds later, Dean was there too and rode out our orgasms together, holding onto each other and moaning each other's names.

Finally, when we were done, Dean rolled off of me, onto the bed.

"That was…" I began, looking over at Dean and shaking my head in disbelief. If marriage meant that I was allowed to have sex with only one person for the rest of my life, then damn, I got lucky in that department.

"You're amazing," Dean murmured, satisfied. "You read my mind, baby. You're idea of a weekend away was just what I needed."

I shrugged, playfully, "I figured you'd enjoy it. I told you you'd like the surprise I had packed away in my suitcase."

"I loved it," Dean smirked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Of course," Dean chuckled.

"Good, because I have a similar surprise for you for every day we'll be here," I confessed.

Dean smirked, "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

I giggled, "Chick flick moment, Dean," I reminded.

He laughed, "You love me."

"Yeah, you're right," I answered, smiling at him.

_"You know, you shook me, baby, you shook me all night long. I know you really, really did, babe. I said you shook me, baby, you shook me all night long. You shook me so hard, baby…"_

* * *

><p>"Morning, baby," Dean said softly in my ear, his deep, husky voice waking me up just a little bit more. I mumbled ,turning over on my side so that Dean would leave me alone. I was exhausted! "You know, you're just making it easier for me." Dean lay on his side, his body right against mine, his arm snaking around my waist.<p>

"Dean, go back to bed," I grumbled, sleepily. I opened one eye, afraid that if I'd open both I'd never get back to sleep, and saw that it was only nine a.m. "It's only ten. I don't know how you're awake right now seeing as we got like five hours of sleep."

"What? I don't know how you're tired! It's like sex replaces sleep. I'm not tired one bit!" Dean declared proudly.

"Alright, Mr. Sex God but for some of us mere mortals, sleep is a necessity," I said, sarcastically. I opened my eyes, since it was no use. There was no way that I'd be able to get back to sleep now, especially since Dean was so persistent.

Dean smirked, "I like it when you call me Sex God."

"Mm, I bet you do," I said, rolling my eyes. "Even when it's sarcastic?"

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, his deep voice, sending chills down my back as he mumbled in my ear. He began to kiss behind my ear, making his way down my neck.

"Okay, Fabio!" I exclaimed, pushing him off of me.

Dean laughed, "Babe!"

"What?" I groaned.

"Hey, I'm just trying to seduce my wife, here, okay?" Dean defending playfully.

"Yeah, well you seduced her till about four in the morning last night and she is tired so she votes no to morning sex," I replied, playfully.

"Hm… I guess we need a tie breaker. Hey, since I'm going to die in less than a year, does that mean I get an extra special second vote?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" I groaned, rolling over and hitting him hard.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"You do not get to play that card!" I exclaimed, rolling over back on my side.

"Alright, alright," Dean sighed in defeat. He rolled over on his side, wrapping his arms around my waist for the second time now. I hugged him closer to me, my arm on his. We lay there in a silence. Silence was good. I closed my eyes again, hoping that maybe I'd finally be able to get some sleep. I couldn't believe he had said that – bringing up the fact that he was going to die in less than a year. That wasn't fair to me at all. I hated thinking about it almost as much as I hated the fact that it would happen. It was just so scary to think he'd be gone soon… Dean's voice ripped me from my thoughts, forcing me to pay attention to him again. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Hm," I sounded in reply.

"I don't know, it's just been on my mind… we have sex for sex… right?" he asked. I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"What, would you like to start making love now?" I teased, giggling a little. Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know… married people like, have sex to make babies and stuff," Dean grumbled.

"What?" I asked again, still in shock at his question. I rolled over on my back, looking up at Dean who was now sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? I wasn't sure, but I was definitely caught off guard.

"What, did my dad leave that out of the talk? Look, when a man and a woman love each other very much and they end up having sex, babies are-," Dean started.

"Okay, okay! Yeah, I know that!" I exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

Dean chuckled, "I'm serious, Mer."

I sighed, "Yeah, we're about to get married and by now, if we were a normal couple we'd be thinking about having kids, but we're not normal, Dean. It's okay, Dean. I'm okay with not being normal."

"I mean, you want kids though, right?" Dean asked, determined.

"Yeah, but… it's a little impossible for us, don't you think?" I asked back, hesitantly.

"Right," Dean said, sounding almost a little disappointed. That's when it hit me. Did Dean want to have a baby? We lay in silence again but the question was on the tip of my tongue. It was going to kill me if I didn't ask him but I didn't want to upset him.

"Do you want me to get pregnant?" I asked, blurting the question out. I mentally slapped myself in the face the minute the words came spewing out of my mouth. Dean swallowed and thought it over and that look on his face told me everything I needed to know. It made sense that he was thinking about these things, especially right before his time was up. But it wouldn't be right! Dean wouldn't be there to watch our child grow up. He wouldn't be able to share that with me, which was one of the joys of parenthood – sharing it with your partner. I didn't know what to say after that as Dean sat there, contemplating it all.

"No, no. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides… a little version of me? Not a good idea, Mer," Dean scoffed, shaking his head and recovering quickly. "No, I was just wondering, that's all. I mean, bad idea, right?"

"Sure," I replied, unconvinced. I was sure that he just wanted to put the idea to rest, but he was definitely still thinking about it.

"Don't worry. I was just worried… you know. Something like that can't happen right now," Dean said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey, why don't we go downtown for…," I started, quickly changing the subject. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 12. "Lunch, or something."

"Yeah, okay," Dean replied, smiling weakly at me. I could tell that Dean was still thinking about having kids, but it was better that we left the subject untouched.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A little sexy, a little serious, and a little silly. At least that's what I hoped to achieve. The idea just popped up in my head for the second half, when I was reading back over baby Jude scenes that I had written in For the First Time. The first half and the sex scene were inspired by Led Zeppelin's "You Shook Me."<p>

Next Generation will be updated soon! I promise :)


End file.
